


Ryan 616

by orphan_account



Series: AH 616 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Other, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Hi! I love AH 616 fic. Could you do one with Ryan’s point of view? Of all? Like since they started breaking, their fights, his entrance to the mercenaries, his arm stains, Michael’s dead and what he did next. Did he return? Did he killed himself? Would love to read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan 616

Ryan had always been worried that the six of them would have a falling out. He just never imagined it’d be like this. Never imagined it’d be over something so stupid. Never imagined that it wouldn’t be because they’d stopped loving each other- because they all still loved each other dearly. They truly did. But the fights were too much. The legislation was too much. And in the end, he’d killed Michael. He hadn’t meant to. His shot wasn’t meant to kill anyone.

They had been watching some show when the commercial aired for the first time.

A new bill was going up to be voted for. It was controversial, but so was almost anything. Geoff was happy. It was supposed to make people safer. To give the majority of people a good peace of mind. When he said it was about time they passed a law like that, however, Gavin stared up at him in shock. The British man shook his head violently and told Geoff it was inhumane! The arguing continued from there, but Ryan didn’t join. He just listened. At first. He’d been the one to calm them down, to tell them how stupid it was for them to be arguing over it. Neither man cared.

The first time they slept in different rooms, Ryan felt his heart beginning to break.

He’d done some research about the legislation since the first argument, and he’d found that he agreed with Geoff on the issue. It would make living a lot safer. It would give a community an easier peace of mind. But he didn’t want to lose the lads over this. He didn’t want them to drift apart and leave for some other people who stood where they stood on the issue. Ryan tried his hardest to talk with them. To believe that they weren’t going to leave the other three over something so fucking stupid.

For the first time since they’d gotten together- they slept in different houses without even a text goodnight.

Ryan was trying his hardest to connect them. To pull them back together again. But he wasn’t a buffer. He wasn’t someone who could calm an argument or keep everyone sane. That was Jack’s job. But Jack had made it very clear from the beginning that he agreed with Geoff and would stand by him until the end. Ryan managed to get the lads to come back for one last night spent in the same house and bed together, but he wishes he hadn’t. If he hadn’t, maybe no one would have joined anything.

Geoff leaves in the middle of the night, without a word to any of them.

The five of them wake up and search the entire house but can’t find him. All the find is his old cellphone. His last calls are to some number that Jack recognizes, but no one else does. His last text just says the word ‘Goodbye’. It’s not sent to anyone, but they know who it’s for. Jack and Gavin take his leaving the hardest, both of them crying but refusing to support each other. They didn’t even see the point anymore. If Geoff had left, hope had too. Ryan tried to soothe them both, but Michael and Ray glared at him anytime he got close to Gavin. So he soothed Jack and tried to find out what had happened. What was going to happen. If there was any chance that they could bring Geoff back.

Ryan had too much hope in a world that spit hope out like the shell of a sunflower seed.

Jack left two days after. The man simply couldn’t continue dealing with everyone, and he had made a promise to stick by Geoff’s side no matter what. The promise probably wasn’t meant for this situation, but Jack stood by it none the less. Ryan couldn’t get anyone to listen to him anymore. The gents had left and the lads assumed he was going to leave too. So they didn’t bother. He tried to talk with them for months. Tried to get them to listen for months. Tried anything to get them to understand. To come join them, at least to stay together for a while longer.

It was getting harder and harder to remember what a calm night of gaming had been like.

Gavin had punched him. All Ryan had asked was for them to at least stop ignoring him. Even if they yelled, even if they screamed, anything would be better than the silence. He’d touched Gavin’s arm gently and the British man had screamed at him to let go, then decked him. Right in the nose. Ryan stood, arms at his side with a bleeding nose, staring silently at someone who he’d never thought would raise a hand against anyone. Someone he’d trusted. Someone he loved. None of the lads apologized for him. None of them acknowledged it had even happened.

Ryan left home with a broken nose and an empty heart.

He stopped talking after that. He didn’t say hello when Jack and Geoff greeted him with love. He didn’t repeat their endearments, didn’t say goodnight, didn’t even tell them he loved them. His voice had caused nothing but harm, so he decided never to use it again. They quickly got scarily good at communicating silently. One look or hand gesture and the other two would know exactly what to do. It made them the best mercenary team because they operated like a well-oiled-machine.

He stopped feeling anything after the first time he had to kill a spy.

Ryan had hesitated that day. He nearly spoke too, to voice how he didn’t want to. But the spy had taken the opening to throw a dagger. He dodged it but it landed straight in Jack’s left shoulder. All he saw was red as he pulled the trigger. He followed the echoes of the other spies’ movements and made sure that no one left. When he looked down at his jacket, there was red stains from blood that he can’t remember spilling. Ryan doesn’t care.

The legislation wasn’t that important, but neither was anything else anymore.

When the lads came, his chest twinged with something he couldn’t name anymore. It was a feeling he’d lost long ago, and it felt awful, wonderful, and painful all at once. He didn’t let go of his gun. He physically couldn’t. When Ray shouted, he had aimed at the man’s leg. It was never supposed to kill anyone. He couldn’t kill these three, even if he couldn’t remember why anymore. Except the bullet missed its mark because a hot head jumped in front of it. Ryan watched with wide eyes as Michael fell, shot through the chest at his own hands.

Ryan never wanted to kill anyone.

He fell to his knees, shaking and sobbing as he watched one of the men he loved died. That’s what it was. That’s what the hurting was. Love, trying to refill him and complete him again. But it was too late for that. Now all he felt was guilt and the terrible hatred with a quiet voice that told him Michael deserved it for abandoning them in the first place. He sat on his knees for a full minute and watched as everyone gathered around their dying man. As they reacted, Ryan found himself unable to watch. So he stood up and walked outside.

He knew what he was walking into, he’d seen the line from inside.

Staring down the sniper, he waited. It only took two seconds for the asshole to line up the shot and take it. It took a full two minutes for him to die of blood loss, however. But as he closed his eyes, he was glad. Now he could at least join Michael. Idly, he hoped the others had seen the sniper too. It wasn’t a mercenary or a spy, it was a freelancer. Ryan didn’t doubt that the person would shoot all of them the moment they walked out.

As he gave his last breath, Ryan wondered what it was like to be a civilian.


End file.
